Conventionally, when a user viewing web content at a remote client desires to navigate to a new web page from the currently rendered web page (e.g., by clicking on a link within the currently rendered web page, by clicking the back or forward button of a browser application, or by entering the URL of the target web page), the browser responsible for rendering the web content formulates a request for the new web page and transmits the request to a server hosting the new (or “target”) web page. Thus, conventionally, each time a user requests to navigate to a new web page, the browser transmits a request to the server for the full new web page, unloads the currently rendered page, and renders the new web page received from the server in its entirety. Conventionally, this full page loading and unloading scheme would hold true for each subsequent page the user requests. Certain resources embedded in the underlying web page may be located in a browser cache and retrieved locally. Hence, even if the new web page and the currently rendered web page include or share a substantial amount of the same content or other resources, the browser would still send a request for the entire target web page including the redundant content or other resources previously transmitted for the currently rendered web page and fully render the page, including accessing and initializing one or more code modules (such as JavaScript) executing within the context of the page.